


Soot and Healing Salve

by kee_writestrashh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dragons, F/M, Mediwizards, Pre-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, charlie in romania, mention of triwizard tournament, working with dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: anon request- I was the anon aking if you write for Harry Potter. Do you think you could do something with Charlie or Bill? They don’t get enough recognition





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: okay, but whoever you are, i want to kiss you. I love, love, LOVE the Weasley family and had so much fun with this! enjoy!

It was the opportunity of a lifetime. How could you have said no? It was like everything in your life had led up to this moment. Not many mediwizards got this chance, and especially not American mediwizards. But here you were, about to start your first day on the job as a mediwizard in Dragon territory Romania.

This is what you were made for. Growing up in Boston to a muggle father and witch mother. Your father was a captain of the Boston FD and your mother was a healer in a private Bostonian wizarding hospital. Your life was full of emergency services. You wanted to be like your father, a fireman. Upholding the family tradition of firefighting. But then your Ilvermorny letter arrived, as your mother knew it would, and your only focus was to be the wizarding equivalent to a paramedic, a mediwizard.

Working under pressure came easy for you. Almost as easy as preparing potions while people in pain were screaming at you. You had an uncanny ability to prepare doses and make immediate diagnoses at the drop of a hat. Fresh in the field you gained attention from the higher ups and long time veterans of the field. And your heart was bursting when your commander told you he had put your name in for a job opening as a mediwizard in Romania. But getting the owl to tell you that you had been selected almost made your heart stop. How could you be so lucky?

And now you stood near the medical tent, going through routine wand check and a basic rundown of your skills. You took the shiny badge from your new commander and pinned it proudly on your uniform. A warmth glowing inside of you that surely shone through your eyes.

“Aye, everything seems to be in order. Your partner will escort you to your first station and get you settled in. Welcome aboard, (Y/N).” The commander said, giving you a wan smile.

You fixed your uniform robes and walked out of the tent, eyes scanning the vast land before you. You couldn’t wait to take some pictures to send back home. You were just making mental note of what you would take pictures of first when a voice came from behind you.

You turned at the voice and noticed a redhaired young man roughly your age. He was covered in black soot, which made his smile dazzling against the sun. “You’re (Y/N) then? I’m Charlie. Your partner asked if I would come show you the way. He’s a bit tied up at the moment helping one of the other dragon wranglers who got in a spot of trouble.”

You eyed Charlie up and down and raised a brow, “A spot of trouble, huh?”

Charlie gave a broad smile and a shrug, “The job gets boring sometimes, and well, you can’t just turn down a dare. Word of the wise, pepper makes a dragon sneeze just as well as a person.”

You gave a small laugh, “No wonder you lot are in need of more mediwizards.”

Charlie gave another innocent shrug and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “If you’ll follow me then.”

You fit right in with the crowd you worked with. There was really never a moments peace. Sometimes lunch and healing salve went almost hand in hand. Dragon wranglers were wild, and that’s all there was to it. They seemed to have no sense of self preservation. ‘Live in the moment’, Charlie would tell you every time you tended to his burns. You almost came to the conclusion that he was stained in dragon fire soot. 

“You smell like a house fire.” You said, tending to the seventeenth burn on Charlie in two weeks.

You were beat. Working around the clock. There were shifts, but even in your few hours off, it wasn’t enough to actually rest. The mediwizard force was really outnumbered and overworked. However, the job was so high stress, not many could make the cut. And now you understood why. You were running on dragon fumes. Quite literally. The constant brimstone smell made your head a bit light from time to time.

“Uh, (Y/N)...” Charlie said, wincing in pain and jerking his arm away from you. “That’s peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter...” You mumbled, dipping the butter knife back into the peanut butter jar. Then the weight of the words hit you and you snapped awake, “Peanut butter!”

You looked down, and sure enough, you had slathered peanut butter on Charlie’s burn, but only after you had made a healing salve and jelly sandwich for lunch. You gave a frustrated sigh and shook your head. “So sorry, Charlie.” You said, pulling your wand from your robe and giving it a small wave.

Charlie reached in his pocket and held out a flask, “You could do with a pick me up.”

You looked from flask to Charlie and raised your brow as you often did with him. He was a trouble maker. He gave a crooked grin and shook the flask at you.

“Go on. A shot of firewhiskey will do you some good.” He urged.

You took the flask and a small swig. the heat in your throat waking you at once. You gave a small cough, feeling like you could breathe fire as well as any of the dragons in the field. A small shake of your head, handing the flask back.

“Is it always this busy?” You asked, hearing a dragon roar, shouting, and feeling the heat of the dragon fire, even if it was a ways off. You moved the peanut butter away and pulled the salve toward you.

Charlie gave a huff, “Not usually. It’s breeding season. And there are more males than there are females that are ready to breed. It’s a nightmare out there. Males will try to eat everything in sight that even moves. Thinks it will try and make a move on his lady. Watched one rip a tree from the ground and chew it up into splinters because the wind made the branches move too much.”

You applied the ointment and tutted. “Males.”

Charlie laughed, a small sigh of relief leaving him as you applied more of the ointment. “Your salve is the best. It soothes immediately and takes the burn out.”

You gave a small shrug, “Spearmint and lavender.”

“When do you get off?” He asked, catching you off guard. 

Your voice seemed to stick and you stared stupidly at Charlie.

“Next crew should be in in about three hours.” Adam, your partner, spoke up as he walked into the tent to set up the cauldron and start another batch of Draught of Peace.

“Well then, how about an actual lunch?” Charlie said looking from Adam back to you.

“What?” You said stupidly.

“She’d be delighted.” Adam answered for you, prodding the bottom of the cauldron with his wand to light the fire underneath.

“I’ll see you in three, then.” Charlie said brightly, leaving your table and slipping out of the tent.

“You’re kinda slow on the uptake aren’t you?” Adam chuckled, ducking under your table to grab the potions kit.

“I am not!” You said defensively, feeling your cheeks warm.

“He’s been hinting for like two weeks.” Adam continued casually, taking out a set of brass scales and giving his wand complicated little waves.

“Tuh.” You hissed in indignation, pulling out your patient report, and pausing slightly when you wrote down  _Charlie Weasley_. Had you really been so obvious at becoming dumbfounded about being asked out? Though, you couldn’t remember the last time you had even made time for a date, or even an event out with friends. You were always too busy with school work you’d say. You’d always take extra shifts.

You shook your head at yourself, consulting your watch to guesstimate the time in which Charlie had walked into the tent for medical attention. “I’m headed to the station.” You said, gathering up your items to move from tent to the station, fifty meters away. Adam simply grunted, biting his tongue as he carefully added potion ingredients to the cauldron.

“Well look at that.” You said, throwing your quill down and standing from your seat three hours later as the next crew came in. “I actually got all my reports done today.”

Adam looked over your shoulder, “And in legible writing even. Go you.”

“Oh hush. My writing is so much better than yours.” you quipped, placing the thick stack of papers in a file folder. “Good luck guys! See you in thirty six!” You tittered, waving at the new crew as you hung up your uniform robe to leave. Alice gave a dismissive wave and her partner Chris gave you a rather rude hand gesture. he looked as tired as you felt. You giggled, stepping back outside of the building, waiting on Adam.

“Chris seems real enthused today doesn’t he?” You said, falling into step with your partner until you reached the apparating point on the edge of the field.

“Commander denied him vacation until breeding season is over because we are so short handed.” Adam said with a small yawn. “I’m sure Charlie will be here momentarily. I’m headed to take a loooooong nap.”

“Enjoy! See you tomorrow-ish.” You said with a small smile, giving Adam a small wave as he turned on his heel and disappeared with a faint ‘ _pop!_ ’. 

“Hey! (Y/N)!” Charlie called loudly, waving at you. You turned and smiled at him. “So, late lunch. Early dinner. Whatever it is. I owe you for the great care you’ve given.”

“Hows your arm?” You asked.

Charlie held up his arm, there was a very large, shiny scar forming.

You frowned at the scar, “I should have been quicker.” You said, taking his arm and running a finger along the pink skin.

“I think it adds a bit of flavor.” Charlie chuckled. “There’s a pub in the nearest little town. They make amazing sandwiches. Their beer selection is pretty great too. What do you say?”

“Lead the way.” You beamed, taking him in. He was soot free for once. You weren’t even sure that was possible. He smelled nice too. Not like brimstone or healing salve.

He was right. So very right. This tiny pub was exactly what you needed. You felt like some starved animal as you ate two sandwiches and... how many glasses of beer was it now?

Charlie told you all about his time at Hogwarts and his love for magical creatures. He pressed you endlessly for information on Ilvermorny. He then continued the conversation by talking about his family. Very large family. his four youngest siblings still at Hogwarts. His youngest brother being best friends with Harry Potter, and how a couple years ago they had written to him asking if he would pick up an illegal dragon from the school. 

“She’s a real beauty. We call her Norberta. As beautiful as a Norwegian Ridgeback as there ever was. I’ll have to introduce you sometime.” He said fondly before telling you about his older brother Bill, who was in Egypt breaking curses for Gringotts.

You told him about your family, and how your father was a muggle. This made Charlie laugh and tell you all about how fascinated his father was with muggles, and plug and batteries. That made you laugh loudly.

“You know, they’re working out all the kinks... but they’re going to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament. Going to be hosted at Hogwarts. They want us to supply some dragons for one of the three tasks. I’ve been put on that detail. We’ll need a couple Mediwizards on hand, to make sure nothing too horrible happens. You and Adam should put in. I’d love to show you Hogwarts.”

You gave a small grin, elbows on the edge of the table as you held another pint in your fingertips. You took a sip and gave your lips a small smack. “It almost sounds as if you plan on getting hurt.” You quirked your brow again. “I was going through my reports. You have some pretty novice mistakes going on for a top dragon wrangler...”

“Would you believe me if I said that maybe the dragons and I have an agreement that they only slightly maim me so that I can see you? I wasn’t lying when I said your healing salve is the best.”

“Oh, so you only like me for my medicines?” You asked in a mock scandalized tone.

“That, and your soft hands.” Charlie said giving a shrug as he often did when he was called out on something.

“No shame in you is there? You are very charming, Charlie Weasley.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided to break this up into 3 parts.

“I can’t believe I have to miss it.” You pouted, handing Adam ingredients for the potion he was brewing.

“That’s the life of a mediwizard. I can’t tell you the last time I was off for the fun stuff. Tickets are damn near impossible to get a hold of anymore anyways.” Adam shrugged, flicking his wand slightly to turn down the radio a bit, after the World Cup commercial.

“Charlie is going and I’m stuck here.” You sighed, pulling out a clipboard, parchment, and your quill to check inventory for the order at the end of the week.

“I’ll bring you back something.” Charlie said, stepping into the medical tent. “You’ll be supporting Ireland then?”

“I’m from Boston, you bet your arse I’ll be supporting Ireland!” You said, leaning in slightly to let Charlie place a kiss to your cheek.

“While this dummy has hearts in her eyes, I should let you know, Commander approved us for the Triwizard emergency team.” Adam said, only slightly rolling his eyes at your flushed face and goofy grin.

“Oh yeah! That’s right! We turned in our paper work this morning!” You gasped, almost jumping up and down in excitement. “Hogwarts! Can you believe it?” You added, excitement evident.

“Wow! That’s great you guys!” Charlie exclaimed, grabbing your shoulders and giving you a small shake.

“I know!” You cried dramatically, mock fainting into Charlie.

“Alright love birds, take it somewhere else. This is a professional tent.” Adam chuckled, prodding the flame under his cauldron with his wand to turn up the heat slightly.

You ducked out of the tent with Charlie and walked with him to the apperation point, shoulders falling slightly as he turned to give you a hug. Still extremely bummed that you had to miss the World Cup. It hadn’t been hosted in the United States since you were a young child. You returned the hug, letting go slowly and taking a step back.

“have fun and be safe!” You smiled, placing a kiss to Charlie’s cheek.

“Me unsafe? You must have me for the wrong person. I would never dream of being unsafe!” Charlie said in mock horror.

You snorted, “Yeah, okay, Dragon Soot.”

You both shared a laugh before he took a few steps back and gave you a small wave and wink before turning on the spot and vanishing.

* * *

 

You had to admit, life was pretty quiet around without Charlie. Or maybe it was just that things were seeming to calm down now that dragon mating season was coming to a close. Regardless, you were glad to be able to catch your breath and relax.

Adam entered station and handed you a butterbeer. You popped the top, placed your feet up on the table and flicked your wand at the wireless, already tuned to the Wizarding Sports Station.

“Butterbeer in America is different. Almost like it’s sweeter or something. This is much more subtle.” You said through a yawn, seeing the new shift partners come in. You gave them cheery waves leaned back into the squashy armchair, closing your eyes lightly.

Those few catnap moments were the only moments that were quiet over the next few days as everyone around was preparing for the World Cup. The wireless blasting nonstop from every medical and supply tent. 

Tonight was the night. Ireland versus Bulgaria. The wireless DJs talking nonstop about both teams. But no one seemed to get more attention than the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum. You had the articles about him in every tabloid magazine and Quiditch Today did a special five page article on him three days ago. If only you could have been able to watch him in action with your own eyes.

The anticipation had everyone on edge as the hours drew nearer to game time. Once the World Cup had started however, you lost track of almost everything. The next morning Chris told you that at one point you were standing on the table with an Ireland flag caped around your shoulders, slinging fire whiskey and singing at the top of your lungs.

You groaned at the pounding headache as you slid your uniform robe on the next morning. “I feel like Ireland this morning.”

Adam laughed, clapping you on the shoulder. “You don’t look like it though. The phrase ‘ _when Irish eyes are smiling_ ’ is not sitting well with you. I’ll get you something for the hangover.”

The potion was much needed. A bit unorthodox to use a pepper up potion for a hangover, but that coupled with a big breakfast helped get you back on your feet within the hour. Which was a good thing too, because it was back to the usual grind. Charlie would be back soon, and you couldn’t wait for a play by play analysis from him.

But, there was hardly time to hear from him when he came back. The dragons were as moody as ever. At least the females were as time came for them to become broody and get ready to have their eggs.

You couldn’t help but giggle at Charlie crooning over the lovely ‘mommy’s to be’ as he so delicately put it. But his need to the dragons took away his time from you. Even free time was spent with the dragons. It would be time soon to transport them, and you had never met less willing cargo.

It had taken weeks to finally round up all the dragons and their nests. Constant stunning spells and burn salve to all of those involved in the Triwizard transport team.

“Well, we’re all packed and ready to leave first thing in the morning.” Charlie said, taking a heavy seat beside you and giving an even heavier sigh.

“You look plain exhausted.” You said gently, looking up from the paper work you had been filling out. The accident reports had swamped you in the last 48 hours as the last of the dragons were safely stunned and put in their crates. A few last minute preparations had to happen as eggs were counted, tagged, and put away safely.

“I could use a long nap. Maybe they can stun me next.” Charlie chuckled on a sigh, removing his thick dragon hide gloves and dropping them on your table.

“We leave first thing in the morning. A couple rooms booked for us in Hogsmeade. I’m excited to see it.” You said, dipping your quill back into the ink well.

“Oh you’ll love it. The Three Broomsticks has amazing food and handcrafted mead. The shops are always fun, especially Honeydukes. Can’t find a better sweets shop anywhere. And if we get the time, maybe I’ll take you to see the Shrieking Shack. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t show you the most haunted building in Britain.”

“Your sense of a date can never simply be dinner and a play can it?” You giggled scratching out your signature on the last report.

“If you didn’t like adventure, you wouldn’t be here.” Charlie countered.

“You caught me.” You laughed, standing from your seat and giving a small groan and stretching. You hadn’t stood in hours. You placed you hands on either side of Charlie’s chair and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I also wouldn’t date men who spend more time with dragons than their significant other either.”

“Date  _men,_  huh? In the plural sense? How many other dragonologists are you seeing?” He chuckled, eyeing you suspiciously.

 “How many dragons are you seeing?” You quipped back with a wide grin. Your grin only growing wider when he opened his mouth to argue, but no words left him. A small laugh, nudging his shoulder and shaking your head. “Dragonoligist. Like anyone says that. Feeling insecure are you?”

“You have to admit. It has a nice ring.” He said with an innocent shrug.

“Alright then, Mr. Dragon.” You huffed in amusement, leaning closer toward him and catching his lips in a kiss. “You should get some sleep then. Think of all the lovely dragon ladies who would be disappointed in you if you were not on form tomorrow for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need something? want something? catch me on tumblr @kee-writestrashh


End file.
